ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Waking Dreams
Post-Update Strategies 4/12/2016 Solo 117 RDM/WHM Won first try, wearing Sparks gear. Got lucky on waking from Nightmare - he used it twice right in a row, followed by Ruinous Omen, Camisado, and Dispelga over and over. Should've zerged with Chainspell but figured slow and steady wins the race. 2/12/2014 "Solo" 99 BST/DNC This took three tries. Try one, I meleed with Brave Hero Glenn, but died. Try two, I tested whether it was true that Diabolos would always ignore pets, trying to stay away from damage. He does. Diabolos killed me while at 1/3 HP himself. Try three, same setup but I used Familiar and Run Wild. (No food, didn't heal (or need to heal) pet, though the pet died in previous fights to AoE.) Eminent axe, Aalak's axe +1, Demonry core, Spurrer beret, Chivalrous chain, Brutal earring, Coral earring, Outrider mail, Espial bracers, Rajas ring, Woodsman ring, Amemet mantle +1, Moepapa stone, Ferine quijotes +2, Outrider greaves. A better equipped BST (or one with a better pet) may not need job abilities. I had to use Curing Waltz 3 on two occasions to stay alive and won with around 300HP.--BeastlyHorror (talk) 19:29, February 12, 2014 (UTC) Came back at 99 with a Meaty Broth. One ready move and the fight was over. 1/23/2014 Solo 99 WHM/SCH, item level 117 gear and weapon. I didn't really do much special in the way of preparation. Protect V, Shell V, Barsleepra. Got slept by Nightmare twice. Had to cure myself both times after waking up, and then another cure after he used Ruinous Omen (which took off ~1000 HP). Mostly meleed; used Hexa and Holy II near the end. 09/12/12 PLD/WHM Solo Buffed with pro, shell and rested MP to full. Then put on barlseep, stoneskin, blink, aquaveil, ate a meat mithkabob and entered. Once in and at the ledge, casted haste, phalanx, enlight, reprisal and drew myself in with flash. After that it was just a situation of alternating reprisal with palisade, keeping haste and phalanx on, and refreshing enlight. MP is critical as his aspirs can take quite a bit from you, so after a bit I left enlight off. Erase is imperative! As soon as bio gets on you, take it off. Cursna as you can and don't leave anything to chance--heal heal heal! Bio can kill you quickly after a strong TP move and Nightmare+bio, so try to keep your health up. Slept for quite a bit with Nightmare. Had to use chivalry near the end. Cleared in 7 minutes, 6 seconds, so isn't a breeze. Main thing is to stay focused and keep on top of bio. No special gear, just +2 creed head and body, +1 all other pieces, MDB shield, creed neck and waist, and was using Requiescat level 2. Good luck! Aerytrea (talk) 03:56, September 12, 2012 (UTC) 29/08/12 Tried to solo using RDM Lv95 with Chainspell with T4 Nukes. Got it down to about 1/3 HP Left then ran out of MP convert too then died. Tried again with NIN Lv99 friend. Very Easily Duo. 5/15/2012 Solo by 99 BLU/WHM Used Prot 3/Shell 2, RR, Barsleepra, Stoneskin, Haste, Saline Coat, Barrier Tusk, Cocoon, Occulation. Was a very easy solo, kept sudden lunge stun on him and used DD spells in between, got him down w/o him casting anything but his 2hr which only hit for 582, got him down in under 2 min. 2/28/2012 Solo by 99 MNK/WHM Cast Pro 3, Shell 2, RR, Barsleepra, Barwatera, Aquaveil, Stoneskin, and Blink before entering and rested to full MP (which was only 179). Once inside I paused just before dropping to cast Haste, then dropped, engaged and cast Dia 2 as the last spell I used in the fight. He didn't damage me until Ruinous Omen did 1480 damage followed quickly by Nightmare. I got Chakra off before Nightmare but that didn't matter much because sleep only lasted 6 seconds between Barsleepra and Lightsday. The fight ended shortly after. All in all his melee attacks only hit me 3 times during the whole and 2 of them were countered with Perfect Counter. Pure DD gear used, including Verethragna but I do not think that is necessary to win. Clear time 2 min 41 sec. --Madranta 14:34, February 28, 2012 (UTC) 1/12/2012 Duo by 95 SAM/NIN and 99 MNK/DNC'Tried all day to solo, got a buddy and broke the record. Subbed NIN for Utsusemi, ate a Red Curry Bun, 300% TP. Sekka/Senga, Gekko + Kasha for Fushion, Meikyo Shisui, Yukikaze, Gekko, Kasha and he was dead. Took 1099 damage from Ruinous Omen, left the battle with 1 shadow still up. Broke Phoenix server record with 1 minute, 44 seconds. --Witko 2:11, January 12, 2012 (UTC) '''10/01/2011 Solo by 95 SAM/WAR'Went in, meditated once for 160TP, used a Red Curry Bun, Berserk, Sekka/Senga and Haguruke, two Kaiten and was battle was over. --Worlace 8:00, October 1, 2011 (UTC) '''08/21/2011 Solo by 90 BLU/WHM Stoneskin + Occultation + Animating Wail + Aquaveil + Protect/Shell II + Barsleepra, Magic Fruit + Pollen for Resist Sleep, Lightsday, went in with 200+ TP, popped Azure Lore then Quad > Cannonball > Benthic > Goblin Rush for Fusion > Gravitation > Fragmentation > Light then I got hit by Nightmare during the spell delay and Azure Lore canceled before I use Chant for another Light. An unlucky Omen hit me for 818 + 285 Stoneskin (ugh...) then a normal hit for 245 put me down to 250ish HP then I just popped a Magic Fruit and 200+ TP Chant finished the job. Nightmare only lasted for 15 seconds thanks to Barsleepra + Resist Sleep on Lightsday. --Devrom 14:12, August 21, 2011 (UTC) 9/1/2011 Solo by 90 BLM/RDM Tired of waiting around for a party and/or Lightsday, so tried this a few times solo on a Firesday (arbitrary day). As a well-geared BLM (full af3+2 and +2 magian staves), it is easily possible to do the amount of damage necessary in only about 5 spells -- so the goal was to burn him as fast as possible and hope for a lucky Nightmare. Max buffs (everything, to prevent Dispel(ga) from hitting Mana Wall) + Mana Wall + Manafont. Start on ledge with Manafont -> Firaja. You instantly get drawn in after doing about 1/4 his hp at this point. I wanted to get maybe 2 more spells off and then get ready to Stun Nightmare. Unfortunately Nightmare came at a bad time and I was mid-cast... didn't get Stun off in time. Switched to full PDT gear while slept. Lived a long time. Eventually some squares fell out while I was still slept and I fell down to some diremites. They attacked me and I still didnt wake up. :( I got drawn-in from below (yay?!) and finally woke up after another couple melee hits from Diabolos with some MP left. Hit Convert (with Sorcerer's Earring for being pretty much invincible) to get some MP back for Mana Wall & casting spells and killed him. Spells used: Firaja+FireV+Aeroja+BlizzardV+FireV (2802+1358+1416+1355+2416 + random ice spikes = about 9500 HP). In hindsight, having more Elemental Magic Skill gear would have possibly reduced all those resists, and maybe I could've killed him before Nightmare even went off. Took 3 tries before I won; I imagine there's only a mild bit of luck to winning. --Vulturelainen 20:53, September 2, 2011 (UTC) 12/23/2010 Won with 90BLM/RDM 85RDM/WHM 85SAM/NIN 75SAM/WAR Went in zerg style but Diabolos used his 2 hour nearly right off the bat. BLM popped SS/Blink/Phalanx/Mana Wall/Manafont and pulled with Blizzard V. Ice Weather + Iceday, it did 2300. Cast Fire V and Aero V for 1k~ each and the RDM CS nuked for 500-800 a few times before we got slept. BLM had hate and was woken before Mana Wall was done, finishing the fight with an Aeroja for 1200. Our mob seemed to have less than 9k HP. Can probably be solod be well-geared BLM with some luck. Duo would be surefire win.--Chocobits 04:50, December 24, 2010 (UTC) 9/25/2010 Duo - 85BLU/42WAR, 85SCH/42RDM Pretty straight forward really, standard zerg set for spells with Cocoon + Defender + Zephyr Mantle. SCH Accession Phalanx, Stoneskin, Protect V, Shell IV, Barsleep. Used taco probably unnecessarily as hardest hit was 40~ with -24%PDT, he casts frequently and blink was still active when he died. Head Butt stunned Nightmare each of the two times it was used, maybe just luck. Only significant damage really was Ruminous Omen which landed for 700~(+34 dark resist from blood cuisses+cheviot cape) Clear time 2min 49sec Shanpu•Alexander 22:12, September 25, 2010 (UTC) 9/21/10 Soloable on SAM/WAR 85. Build up 300 TP before going into the memento circle thing. Ate a meat mithkabob and used a scroll of reraise just in case :) Enter and once you can see diabolos and before you fall down do Hasso>Berserk>Warcry>Sengikori>Sekkanoki Then when he draws you in, you'll be ready to take him down quickly. Focus here because one lost moment is the difference between life and death. Did Gekko>Kasha, then used Meikyo Shisui to finish up with Yukikaze>Gekko>Kasha for a skillchain:light. Was on a watersday and killed him in 1 minute, 38 seconds, only 3 seconds short of the record :( The scroll of reraise is very much recommended as after the fight I was K.O.'d by bio :P --Aerytrea 06:51, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Ditto what Aerytrea did - 85 Sam/war, buffs do NOT wear on entry. --Endlesspath 10:38, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Just did this trio as Blm/Rdm 80 X 2 and a Dnc/Nin 80, Blms timed Water V at start dropped his hp down to under 65% all got pulled in Dnc collected tp and Blms just went to work trading off hate from each other. Used Ruinous Omen which took our mp both Blms 2 houred and Dnc kept us healed and awake. Easy fight one blm died very end from bio but other then that very easy win. '''Fight Won on 8/5/10 with setup as 78pld/war 80drg/sam 73drg/sam 80blm/rdm and 80whm/sch x2 Clear time 5min 38sec Setup: BLU/NIN (80) BRD/WHM (63) WHM/SCH (75) BRD/WHM (75) Easy fight, BLU set Exuvhiation to get rid of Bio. Don't bother setting headbutt since he build resistance to stun, better to set Temporal shift to stun Nightmare. Video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WpnTvAF0FWs Draylo 14:04, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Beaten 6/23/10 setup :Whm Blm Rdm/drk Sam Sam Sam went in,buffed, meditated twice for 300tp sekkanoki Tachi: Gekko and whatever else for each samurai, then waited till 50% Red Mage Chainspelled Stun , Sam 2houredx3 an won, simple This fight is really easy. Have 4 75SAM/DNC (might be enough with 3). Everyone meditates to 300% TP before you jump in. Sekkanoki --> Tachi: Gekko --> Tachi: Gekko --> 2hr --> Tachi: Gekko --> Tachi: Gekko --> Tachi: Gekko. He will be dead before everyone finishes their Tachi: Gekkos. Support job DNC incase he gets lucky and sleeps you. The one he wakes up first uses Divine Waltz to wake up the rest of the party. Fight beaten on 5/31/10 Set up = SAM/WAR, SAM/WAR, SAM/WAR, SAM/NIN, RDM/DRK, BLM/RDM If you blink you woulda missed it beat it in 2:oo mins flat Blm ES Thundaga III at start. Diablos uses Draw In, RDM Chainspell Stun, SAM's just went off with w/e weaponskill End of story. Fight beaten on 3/27/10 Set up - SAM/BLU SAM/NIN SAM/NIN MNK/SAM RDM/DRK WHM/SCH Very fast fight all DD and RDM 2hr Had order for Skillchains so as not to interfear MNK 2hr in between 2nd and 3rd SAM 2hr /BLU SAM 2hrd first then focused on just stunning nightmare RDM Chainspell Stuned at start of fight WHM just cured used Sublimation for sleep DID ON DARKSDAY set recor under 3mins Chainspell did wear and we got hit by nightmare at very end but DoT finished him off so Make sure /BLU pays close attention after this happens could Cost you the fight! Fight beaten on 08/13/2009 Setup: RDM/DRK, SAM/WAR, BLU/NIN, DRG/SAM, BLM/WHM, MNK/WAR Notice we had no healer. Flat-out zerg strategy with no deaths whatsoever. At the start, entire PT sat on the platform while the BLM casted Thundaga III. When we were drawn in, everyone 2-houred (except the BLU). RDM Chainspell-Stunned. The fight was over so quickly that the BLM never got off a third -aga III spell; pretty much, almost no one finished their 2-hours to completion. Diabolos never got a single Nightmare off. Had we not spent time buffing at the start and waiting for the RDM to rest MP, the entire thing, from zoning in to defeat, would've been completed in less than a minute. From the BLM's first spellcast to Diabolos's death, the fight lasted maybe 30 seconds at most. (Phoenix server) --Sunfox 02:00, 14 August 2009 (UTC) *Beaten 75SAM/DNCx3, 74RNG/DNC 75COR/SCH 69RDM/WEM. /DNC is for Divine Waltz if you get slept. Meditate up TP be4 entering, give RNG and COR 200TP each. Make sure all SAMs have 300TP. Buff outside. Go in: SAMs: Sekkanoi -> WS, Gekko only. 2hr 3x Gekko. RNG WS and 2hr, COR WS. Dead be4 everyone used all of their TP. Beat this one 11/8/09 - setup rdm/drk, sam/war x2, mnk/war, drk/war, rng/war. Sams meditated tp before entry, we entered and owned him before the first sam even got two WSs into 2hr. Wouldve been a 15 second fight if we didnt have to run to diabolos and talk about where we were going to fight on the tiles until we were drawn in. Absolute joke. Dont even think our rdm/drk started the chainspell stun. --Kravler 02:09, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :*Heard that 3 SAM and 1 WHM can do it ( Gonna try it soon , hope it works ) < )> SMN 55 Kuroganashi Bismark Server ::*Curious to know how this worked out w/o a stunner if it failed i would just try adding the stunner and it may work As a point of interest, can charging Sublimation wake a player hit with Nightmare? --Jackanape 08:14, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :*while i cannot say for sure i would guess this would not work as poison potions and other DoT will not wake you it would however keep you from being hit by his sleepga--Matchu25 Unconfirmed Pre-Update Strategy "One strategy is to have the tank disband from party, and drop down and aggro Diabolos, and then be re-invited after Diabolos does his Draw-In move. This allows for party members to stay up top and heal and deal damage with no risk of being put to sleep by Nightmare." I believe that several months ago I heard that this strategy no longer worked. Reportedly, Diabolos pulled in everyone regardless of whether they were in the same party or not. Unfortunately, when I asked about a month ago in the Summoner forum if this strategy still worked, no one answered the question. Does anyone know if this still works? And maybe we should note on the page that the strategy may not work until someone is able to confirm it? --Althorn 21:09, 2 October 2006 (EDT) :No one has responded on this, so I'm going to go ahead and pull it. If anyone can confirm that this strategy still works from a recent fight, then it can be added back in. --Althorn 15:57, 17 October 2006 (EDT) :I've read that this used to work for the 3-5 Diabolos fight, but that it was quickly fixed so that everyone was drawn in, long before this quest was added. I've also heard that it still works if the people who don't want to drop down stay in the cutscene until after the others are drawn in. --Valyana 01:51, 12 November 2006 (EST) :Please Note: If you attempt to leave someone out of party and the rest get drawn-in every TP move Diaboos uses will have the added effect Draw-in. This makes him quite a bit harder. He will put everyone in the middle of the battle arean every time he uses a TP move. This makes it hader not to fall down. Fame Obtained this quest as level 4 windurst fame/reputation so I've added '4~' as it is unknown whether it's obtainable below that Siphon 16:55, 1 February 2008 (UTC) I was unable to obtain Diabolos after doing the prime. I suspect it was due to the fact that I have not unlocked summoner. This was also evident in Fenrir, but not in the first 6 primes. --Drew5252 00:54, 13 March 2008 (UTC) I have been led to believe you must have Summoner unlocked to obtain any Avatars. --Volkai 06:33, 9 April 2008 (UTC) I've defeated Ifrit before on a character that hasn't unlocked Summoner. However, I have not yet tried to obtain a reward with the whisper, so I have no idea what would happen. --KyteStrike 10:32, 1 January 2009 (UTC) The idea that this quest requires Windurst Reputation needs to be investigated farther. The RNG that came with us when we did the fight was Windurst Fame 3 and WAS ABLE to receive the Vial of Dream Incense (Verified by the fame checker immediately before and after receiving the key item). However, I have heard of other people having Windurst Fame 4+ not getting the key item. Perhaps other fame is calculated within the prerequisites for this quest? Mazzoutlaw 15:11, January 8, 2010 (UTC) needs fixing This article BADLY needs fixing. There are a lot of strategies that say: pre-update. Can someone who did this fight often recently clear this mess up please? thanks Aphugel 06:54, 4 April 2008 (UTC) "Prior to update" *Why have these comments on tactics, that were used PRIOR to the update? Its pointless. It's like saying "You used to be able to do this, but now you cant", then what point is it informing information that no longer is practical. I'd say paste them in discussion but leave main page as is. *Fame 4 in windurst seem to be not ennough for a bastokian. My friend who have Limbus have fame 4 (verified) and wasnt abble to get the Key item. Post Update attempts Set up - PLD, SAM, MNK, BLMx3 we're very close to getting his.. we got him below 20% without PLD two hour. Are Battle plan is two of the blms disband so the group of 4 is left (good idea that the blms have blizga 3 and thundaga 3 and if possible Freeze 2 due to weather boost) First blm ES freeze 2 or blizga 3 during cast invite one blm, this blm doesn't accept till after first 4 are drawn-in that blm will then ES and nuke, the last blm should get invited as the second blm is casting again dont accept till after 2nd blm is drawn-in, last blm then can ES nuke. After the first nuke melees two hour and blms will try to get in two nukes each 20% is the closest we've come.. but we didnt have invincible and two blms only got one of two nukes off we're hoping are next attempt will go smoother 09/14/2009 Requirements You only need to have beaten Diabolos in 3-5 to be able to fight him, I only just picked up the 1k exp and cutscene for the end of 3-5 and I got Diabolos before the update (2 PUPs ftw >> lol) --Taruzard 19:43, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Stun strategies Updated the page to reflect that Head Butt is NOT a reliable source of stun, even as a BLU main. I've tried this fight 4 times now as BLU and have always seen terrible results from Head Butt, do not count on it to save you from Nightmare. Only won the fight because 30 seconds after a full wipe, Disseverment poison killed him off from 1%. --Onyxium 06:23, May 15, 2010 (UTC) I went in with 5blu and a rdm healer. My stun landed 80% of the time with capped magic (back at 75) and others had difficulty even doing damage. But I don't believe that head butt is bad for stunning. imo. I'd suggest (at 85) using Savage Blade + Goblin Rush for Light SC. battery charge, animating wail, cocoon, triumphant roar before dropping, then spam head butt, and use actinic burst for flash. SC when tp is up (or eat a wing). Plenilume embrace to heal and /nin for shadows. Full haste set you can use headbutt every 3seconds or so (almost as soon as animation is over). But if he builds resist obviously gotta take him down (so spam big spells when he resists it). Casting Benthic Typhoon at start would lower his defense and disseverment for poison2. --Defiledsickness No Need For Stun! After spending a LONG time trying to solo this stupid fight as Rune Fencer, believing that my Lux and Pflug and stuff will protect me from being slept overly long by Nightmare, I gave up and burned him. 99SAM/WAR wearing Sparks of Eminence gear, popped Aggressor, Berserk, Warcry, Meditate. Hop down, engage. I used Tachi: Shoha as well. That skill MIGHT have saved my butt. He popped Nightmare just before I was ready to use Tachi: Shoha because of a stupid macro error causing me to not fire my weapon skills properly (I had planned on using Meikyo Shisui to burn him). I ended up waking VERY quickly, luck or Yaegasumi I don't know, but two Tachi: Shoha destroyed him. With 200% TP starting from two Meditate and Sekkanoki, a SAM/WAR could probably destroy Diabolos before he could charge Nightmare, adding in Konzen-ittai JUST to be sure. Snowpaw (talk) 02:55, January 27, 2014 (UTC)